


When Coven and Pack Meet

by WereWitchling



Series: Werewitchlings TW OCs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girls aren't sure if they are Witches or Druids but go by Witches, Multi, Scott has a Twin Sister, Slow To Update, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWitchling/pseuds/WereWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cory, Stiles, and Scott go into the woods in search of the dead body, they never expected Scott to get bitten. Stiles doesn't believe either of them about hearing a wolf howl, and Cory starts feeling drawn toward girls she never would have befriended before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"he's going to think you are a creeper stiles" Cory warned as she followed stiles down the street to the house of the third member of their trio. "no way... he knows we show up all the time" stiles said with little concern. Cory rolled her eyes and stayed on the ground when stiles climbed the vines on the side of Scott's house. "don't forget your lines stiles... romeo romeo wherefore art thou romeo" Cory teased and heard him give a grunt in annoyance and a sarcastic "haha very funny" as a reply.   
~

Cory or Cordelia Jane Bennett had known Scott, Stacy, Rebecca called Harley, Jesse, and Stiles since she was in second grade and had moved into town. she had been the strange kid that already could read, mostly stories like Dracula and Camilla, and would play pretend or tell stories if you could convince her. she was the second oldest child in her house, when her sister had moved in with their dad, though she was the middle child if you counted only from those born from her mother. Cory had learned to read from her dad after her mom divorced him and married her step father. she had a younger brother from him though she really wished it was different. 

it wasn't hard to see why Jackson and the other children didn't take well to her presence and started to bully her. she had been luck enough to befriend Scott, Stacy, Harley, Jesse, and Stiles before it got bad. They were her rock and though she did become a fierce and opinionated person, she always had their back and had saved them from fights a time or two. being that she took their place and would go home with a black eye and bruises, Cory eventually learned from her dad how to defend herself and fight. after all, he didn't want his youngest child to be hurt by anyone much less stupid boys at her school. he was proud of her for sticking up for her friends though and had rewarded her with her first pair of daggers though he warned her not to take them to school or use them on others. they were for her to learn to defend herself from a world that would only grow crueler as time went on.  
~

Cory crouched down beside the porch figuring that if stiles was going to scare Scott she might as well be sure to avoid the McCall bat. Cory heard Scott exit his house and she covered her ears upon noting that stiles was preparing to swing down from the roof and hang upside down. she smirked when both of her idiot friends screamed like little girls and stiles almost got a mouthful of the McCall bat. "stiles! i almost knocked your brains out" Scott shouted and stiles gave a false hurt expression and retorted "DUDE" . "what! i thought you were a predator" Scott exclaimed. Cory couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and she fell over in laughter. Scott looked startled but realized it was her almost immediately while stiles looked both annoyed and exasperated. "dude! Cory, not cool" stiles scolded while Scott gave an expression that said he was merely tolerating her stupidity though there was a fond smile tugging at his lips. 

Cory slowly settled down and got to her feet before clearing her throat and saying "anyways... get talking stiles or we won't get into the woods until school time tomorrow". Scott looked confused before Stiles started to talk to explain the plan to Scott and convince him to accompany him and Cory into the woods. Scott looked ready to refuse but with stiles convincing him to help find the second half of the dead body and Cory begging him not to leave her alone with a hyped up stiles he quickly changed his mind and agreed. "how did stiles even convince you, Cory" Scott asked as they headed to the jeep. Cory got in the back while Scott took shotgun and stiles drove. 

Cory glanced at Scott and before she could answer stiles gave a cocky smirk and said "dude all i said was i wanted to go wander the woods and she was hooked. you know Cory loves the woods... it is where her fantasies run wild and free" stiles ended on a mocking tone. they both know Cory was obsessed with mythology, legends, and anything supernatural. Cory gave a glare and punched his arm before sighing and saying "it was either wander the woods with my two best friends, not counting that Harley, Stacy, and Jesse gave firm negative answers, or suffer through my mother's Christian TV channel and have her try to exorcise my nonexistent demons while my step father games on his computer while my little brother watches....i can't wait to go back to my dads tomorrow" Cory gave a look that spoke of how much she hated living with her mom rather than her dad and sister during the summer . "you would think that after the 90th time she would realize that i am not possessed" Cory said and rolled her eyes before she could allow her upset feeling to come through and ruin the adventure. 

she loved living in beacon hills but she hated that she always took backseat on priorities. she tried not to cause trouble and that left her neglected while her mother worried about her step brother and little brother. she now was being allowed to live with her father during the school year. Cory hated to admit that she was slightly attention starved and touch starved mostly because it meant that the reason she either avoided every touch or was glued to people's side was as simple as having nothing. the awkwardness, social anxiety and depression were the outcome of years of bullying that had marred her life. she attributed her babbling, flailing, constant movement and lip/nail/cuticle biting to both worrying, habit, and genetics. Scott gave an understanding look and laid a hand on her shoulder while stiles started to babble about what he had heard when listening to his father's phone call.


	2. Becoming A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three enter the woods, two leave shaken, and One has suspicions.

Cory turned her attention back to what stiles was saying and felt a smile reach her lips at how much of an idiot he was being. she knew that if it wasn't for the fact that stiles was related to the sheriff they would likely have been arrested so many times before not that the sheriff didn't put them in a cell occasionally as if this would make stiles not want to go do things that were certainly insane. Cory wondered if the reason that Harley, Stacy, and Jesse avoided hanging out with them outside of school was because of the trouble they always got into. Stacy had the worst luck being that she was Scott's sister and lived in the same house but she was always able to escape to Harley and Jesse's house when the shenanigans were being planned.

Stiles parked the jeep and they all jumped out though Cory had to grab hold of their shoulders to keep from face planting. "you would think you would get better at that by now" Stiles teased and Cory scowled "it isn't my fault that i am a klutz.... and besides does that mean you are volunteering to take back seat from now on" Cory retorted and almost smirked upon hearing him sputter and start to protest. Cory rolled her eyes before cutting him off with a "come on lets get going already" and started to lead the way into the woods. Stiles fumbled to catch up while Scott kept pace having not bothered to talk as to conserve air. 

he didn't want to use his inhaler so soon as he already knew for certain that he would end up using it anyway if he wanted to keep up with Stiles. Cory wouldn't be much of a problem as she regularly paused to wait for him and check in to be sure that he wasn't having too much trouble breathing. Scott listened as his friends chattered and bickered like siblings as they bounced ideas off of each other on what they would find and how cool or scary it would be. Stiles stood firmly on the cool side while Cory was on the fence. while the idea of something finally happening in beacon hills sounded so cool she wasn't so sure she wanted to find a dead body for that to happen. 

he suspected it had to do with the fact that she had always been more sympathetic and empathetic then either of them and most of her classmates. she would feel sad for the people that lost their family and upset that the killer had simply left their body in the woods where they likely wouldn't get the burial they deserved. he would always say that it sounded cool but he most definitely was on the side of scary. after all, whatever had killed the girl could still be out there and now there were three teens perfect for attacking wandering in the woods late at night.

Scott had to keep pausing to breath and occasionally to take a puff of his inhaler. Cory stayed firmly in the middle with stiles in the lead. Cory held out a hand to help him up the hill as stiles sped up. "stiles" they whispered trying to get him to slow down when stiles ended up slipping and falling in front of his father's deputies. Cory and Scott hid behind the tree and prayed that the sheriff wouldn't find them though they could hear everything and even heard the sheriff speak. "where are your partners in crime? " they heard him call but neither replied as Cory held a palm over Scott's mouth while he returned the favor by covering hers with the sleeve of his jacket. 

"oh no they are both at home... Scott wanted to get a good nights rest before lacrosse tomorrow and Cory is being forced through another exorcism by her mom" Stiles said babbling as normal for him to do. Cory wanted to smack Stiles for mentioning her mother even though it did give her at least a small alibi. "Cory! Scott! you out there" the sheriff called before adding "another one? how many is that this time? " the sheriff asked in concern but sighed when stiles shrugged and started to say something about how Cory had to be use to it by now. their breathing sounded loud but they sighed in relief when the sheriff lead stiles away though now they lacked a ride back toward their homes. Scott let her go and she returned the favor though not as fast so she wouldn't fall over. 

they shared a glance and started moving away from the other police officers. they walked silently through the woods while Scott took a shot of his inhaler. suddenly a herd of deer came out of nowhere and they both fell to the ground trying to avoid being trampled. Scott lost hold of his inhaler and by the time the herd had vanished they had lost track of it. Scott and Cory both pulled their phones free to use the light to search after standing up. they stayed close together though they did search a bit apart so they could find it hopefully. they both gasped and scrambled back as they both came upon the bloody body of the girl. Scott let out a small shout as he started to tumble down the hill and hit a tree with his back before continuing down while Cory somehow was able to be silent while she fell. they both landed with a small thump sound. 

they took a small second to catch their breathe before Scott stood and helped Cory to her feet. they both froze when they heard a growl before turning and seeing a form with fur and glowing red eyes. Cory started to back away when somehow the beast leaped forward and collided with Scott. Cory jumped back and yelped when Scott yelled out in pain before he seemed to roll to his feet they both started running away. Cory had grabbed hold of his hand when he first rolled over and she was pulling him along. she squeaked and froze when she saw the headlights. Scott moved to pull her toward him just as the car swerved away from them. Cory remained still and was shaking slightly before slowly uncurling just as they shared a glance. Cory looked worried as she watched Scott lift his shirt to reveal a bloody bite mark and she wouldn't release his hand as they started walking back toward the town and their houses. Cory was silent though her mind was racing with thoughts of Werewolves. she didn't want to say anything in case Scott thought she was going crazy.


	3. A 'Joke' To Be Believed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school and things are getting strange. Sudden changes in Scott are convincing Cory but Stiles sees it as a joke while Scott doesn't believe.

The next morning Cory arrived minutes before Scott peddled up on his bike. Cory gave him a smile while he locked up his bike and her smile turned into a frown of annoyance when Jackson drove up and pulled up close behind Scott. Jackson opened the door knocking it into Scott as he got out. "Dude watch the paint job" Jackson said giving Scott a glare. Scott looked vaguely dazed but Cory retorted automatically "Dude you are the problem here" and received his glare full force but before he could say anything one of the other lacrosse players called him over. Cory rolled her eyes and looked back to Scott with a worried look. Scott walked up to her and gave a sheepish smile before they were met with Stiles. "come on lets see this thing" Stiles said and Scott lifted his shirt to reveal a bandage. 

Scott pulled back just as stiles tried to touch the bandage as if to remove it. "it was too dark but i think it was a wolf" Scott said and stiles replied "a wolf bit you? no, not a chance" stiles said and Scott looked to Cory for back up. "we heard a wolf howling, stiles" Cory said and stiles retorted "no you didn't there haven't been wolves in California in 60 years". "really" they both asked and stiles nodded. Cory felt her interest pique before Scott said "well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you won't believe me about the fact that we found the body" and Stiles' eyes widened "really!" stiles asked and they nodded before Scott said "yeah i am gonna have nightmares for a month". 

Cory bit her lip as she walked next to them and almost groaned aloud when she saw Lydia. Cory didn't hate Lydia per se but she sure did think she was selfish and shallow. Cory also found it to be boring and annoying to worry so much about being popular when the reality was that popularity only mattered in high school. once school ended none of that mattered anymore. She did feel a bit better seeing Harley, Jesse, and Stacy walking behind Lydia as they seemed deep in conversation about something. Stile started to speak but changed what he originally planned to say in an attempt to get Lydia to notice him "this will be the most exciting thing to happen to beacon hills since... the birth of Lydia martin... hey Lydia you look like your gonna ignore me" Stiles ended sounding annoyed and frustrated. 

Cory gave a smile at the three that came up after Lydia passed. She could see the triple eye roll combo that warmed her heart. she always worried that the three felt out of place when she had moments with Scott and stiles but they had formed a anti-shenanigan trio. "your the cause of this you know" stiles said to Scott and Cory not seeming to notice the other three yet. "your dragging me down to your nerd depths" he said and they just nod. Scott gave a dorky wave to Harley and Jesse before hugging his sister. Stiles added "i am a nerd by association" as they all headed to the front door. "i am Scarlett nerded by you" he finished before noticing the trio and giving a dramatic sigh and waving. 

Cory caught Stiles and Scott's eye and gave a motion that meant not to tell the three before they all hurry to English. Cory was sitting in front of stiles and next to Scott. Harley, Stacy, and Jesse had a different First hour that Cory thought might be the same one as Lydia. Cory sighed in her first hour listening to the teacher try and convince people to focus rather than speculate about the dead body. Cory rolls her eyes and notice that Scott is acting strange but doesn't seem to be focused enough to notice that Cory was trying to check in on him. the English rooms door opens to reveal the principal and a new girl who is introduced as Allison Argent and then sits behind Scott who turns and hands her a pen. this makes Cory raise her eyebrow but focus as the teacher starts to talk. 

Cory stands next to Scott who is at his locker as stiles and Harley appear and start talking about the fact that Allison had only been here for like five minutes but already attracted Lydia. Cory kept her comments to herself though she knew that none of her friends would judge her for anything she said. she had a feeling that the reason behind Allison's quick launch into popularity had to do with the obvious beauty that came from her appearance. Scott seems focused over by Allison and Cory nudged him before whispering "don't forget you have lacrosse". 

Stiles and Scott head to the lockers while Cory and Harley move to head to the field where Jesse and Stacy are waiting on the bleachers to watch and cheer for Scott. Cory knew how much he wanted to be on the first line. Cory sat close to the benches while Stacy pulled Jesse and Harley toward the back as they knew that stiles would complain about Scott trying to leave him alone on the bench and only Cory was willing to listen though half heartedly. Cory noted that coach had put Scott on goal and vaguely heard Allison and Lydia talking. Cory focused and noticed that Scott was covering his ears when the whistle blew and was hit in the face mask by the ball. 

Cory groaned a bit before giving a call of "you got this Scott... Kick some Jock ass" and she could feel eyes on her. She chanced a glance around but saw no one who seemed to be focused on her. after the first time he started seeming to have amazing skills which made Cory's interest and nerves reach a high level. She would cheer loudly for every goal he saved knowing that he needed the support since the team likely would not be thrilled at his new skills. Cory watched in amazement, though dread was a twinge in her mind as her theory solidified in her mind, and squeezed Stiles arm in excitement and that didn't stop her from cheering at almost the volume of a scream along with all her friends and strangely enough Lydia when he caught all the balls. Scott had even caught Jackson's ball which was amazing before tossing the ball into the ref's net. 

Cory followed her friends when they headed out to search for Scott's inhaler. Harley and Jesse only came as support while Stacy came because their mom would kill Scott if he lost it. Cory listened to Scott describe, in a whisper, the changes he randomly seemed to have acquired from being able to hear things and even smell the gum in stiles pocket and the Coffee candy in Cory's pocket. she glared at Stiles when he said that Scott might be a werewolf though he used the term that Scott wouldn't recognize to tease him. Stiles glanced at Cory with amusement, as if expecting her to think it was funny, though he wasn't sure he understood why she was glaring. this was something that Cory was very sure about from the moment she had seen him that morning. sure there was the bandage but it was a bit bloody so Scott must have done it last night.

when they started to look again, Cory focused and looking around closer to the trees as it would have been very protected that way. Cory only stopped looking when Scott bumped her, while stiles and Harley bumped Stacy and Jesse, to make her notice the person coming toward them to tell them all to get off his property. "sorry, we were looking for Scott's inhaler" Cory apologized sheepishly. Stiles seemed to recognize him and told the group that it had to be Derek Hale. Cory felt sympathy for him and his loss. Cory couldn't imagine being left without her family even if she didn't like them most days. 

She felt compassion grow in her chest especially as he threw Scott his inhaler. Cory watched Derek walk away before she was being dragged away by stiles and the others. Scott hurried back toward the jeep as he had to work and didn't want to be late. he had only come out because the inhaler had been expensive and he didn't want to waste it nor worry his mother. Harley got behind the wheel of her mini van while Stacy and Jesse rode with her. stiles would drive him to work and then drag Cory along to his house where she would likely stuff her faces with junk food. she would hang out with him for a while before heading home while Scott went to work. 


	4. Sisters Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snippet of an AU where none of the coven lived in beacon hills before the coven formed and they all were adopted by Cory's dad.

"Scott... these are my sisters... in multiple ways.. my dad adopted them kinda because splitting up covens is very dangerous for everyone involved" i said and shifted feet. "this is Alma Subi from India.... the one there in black is Imelda Vonda and next to her is her twin Maud Ella both are from Germany... Karou Jun from Korea.... Zola Zidati from Zulu in South Africa but raised in New Orleans... Ahyoka Wolfe from the Ani'-Wah' Ya or Wolf Clan she is Cherokee .... Zena Ares Bruxa... vampire....you know me as Cordelia 'Cory' Jane Lycian but my witch name is Calita Faye... they took my last name when they were adopted... my family came from Scotland and or Ireland.... the whole of it is confusing but we all have magic... and i guess i am technically the coven leader though my dad will argue that it should be him" i ramble a bit and look at him in almost desperation. i couldn't lose him over this secret. i could sense that Alma and Maud were annoyed while Imelda, Karou, Zola, and Ahyoka were nervous. i normally tried to be as firm and confident as i could to keep them grounded so seeing me afraid and uncertain was very upsetting to them.

"well are you going to say anything or leave Cory waiting you jackass" Alma said barely noting her accent might make those words sound hilarious. Alma was glaring down at him as if daring him to make me cry. i made motions as if to protest but Maud and Imelda moved to stand in front of me. Karou, Zola, and Ahyoka were peering at him over my shoulder. Zena was looking entirely amused as she watched. Maud looked over the edge of her glasses before commenting " you shouldn't be mad with her... we wanted to get settled in before having to worry about shifters" her accent was heavier than her sisters but less heavy then Alma.

Scott looked slightly overwhelmed and suddenly Stiles popped out of no where and started asking what was going on and who these girls were. i held my breath and motion for them to stand down. it is a miracle that they listened at all, though that was mostly Alma and Maud. Scott seemed to look me over before explaining to stiles about them being magic and a vampire. Scott inclined his head and i started the introductions again and stiles seemed a bit dazed after a small freak out about vampires existing but smiled at all the girls. "we don't have to tell Isaac about them do we" stiles asked as if this was completely reasonable. 

Scott gave him a look as if to say he was an idiot while Maud and Alma gave him an unimpressed look. Imelda gave him a calculating look and a smile that i knew meant trouble in the form of heartbreak. "you can call me Mel if you like" Imelda said with a flirty smile and Stiles became flustered. i give Mel a look in warning before looking to my sisters. Karou and Ahyoka would be fine as they were in a strange but devoted relationship. Zola and Zena might join with Imelda though Zola seemed slightly close with Alma and Maud as well as Karou and Ahyoka that i could see something happening there in the future.  
"be careful but feel free to look around... i need to talk to Scott" i say and Alma gives me a look to size me up before moving to Maud's side with a questioning look. Maud shrugs and grabs hold of Alma and Zola with an uncertain look. Mel smiles and asks "want to show me around stiles" to which stiles takes a few minutes to register before nodding like a fool. Stiles leads Mel and Zena away while Ahyoka and Karou wandered off with secret smiles. i watch Scott. "so..." i say and watch him focus on me.


	5. Possible Scene to be added sometime after 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene where Cory, Stiles, and Scott are at her house. her father reveals he knows about the supernatural.

"What! no no no! you can't be attractive and smart! the only person who can is Lydia" Stiles exclaimed and i gave a glare. "well your in luck dumb ass! i am not attractive in the slightest. so there you go, i am only smart" i retorted and he snorted. "yeah right.... Scott! Scott! isn't Cory attractive?" he called and Scott seemed to reply while not paying attention "yeah dude... Cory is smoking hot". I flushed though i was unsure which feeling, pleasure at being called hot by my crush or being embarrassed, caused it. Stiles turned and looked smug just as Scott's brain seemed to catch up with his mouth and he started to protest and flicked stiles in embarrassment. "Scott doesn't count stiles. he is my friend, so he will be biased" i said after clearing my throat. Scott looked flustered while stiles looked ready to protest. i held up a hand to stop his protest. "besides just because i am not Lydia doesn't mean i can't have both qualities even if one of those qualities is debatable" i said and turned to get a better look at my book. 

my dad knocked on the door to catch our attention. we all looked at the door and my father smiles before commenting "don't take forever finding that information Cory. werewolves don't wait for anyone". i gave him an unamused look while Scott and stiles looked shocked. "he... you... he knows" stiles explodes while Scott seems to be giving me betrayed looks. i sigh and eye my father "you couldn't have been more subtle" i asked and he just shrugs before leaving us be. 

i take a deep breath before glancing at both of them. "i told him the day after the first full moon. i couldn't lie to him if i would keep disappearing and coming back bloody.... he knows things too... things that my mom wouldn't know about... about magic.... about whats happening with the girls and i...... it was just easier all around to tell him... and it helped so i had someone to talk to... about how i felt about what happened... those feelings weren't good.... they were the kind of feelings that in cases of rape, for example.... that would be victim blaming.... i didn't want to mention any of it to you guys because it is hurtful and i care too much about you guys to want to lose you over me being stupid and kind of a bitch" I ramble a bit and while stiles still looks mad, Scott looks like he is thinking about what i said. 

i expected Scott to be the one that is still mad but he more than likely would understand that i did have a close relationship with my dad and i would be the most likely person to break under the strain of trying to be alright while slowly going insane. he would also make sense of the fact that he would be the last person i could tell when such thoughts were running ramped though he might wish it was otherwise. i looked back to stiles and sighed before saying "well go on.... get the yelling out of your system stiles". he seemed to freeze for a moment before he stood from where he sat on my bed. He started hysterically asking me if i was crazy and scolding me for telling my dad. i did flinch a few times when he hit a sore spot but soon he was winding down. i understood his anger, he had to keep the secret from his father and it was Scott's secret to tell, so it wasn't as if he was in the wrong but i wasn't either.

before i could reply in my defense, Scott spoke up. "stiles.... i am not mad at her... Cory needed someone she could talk to... someone that wasn't directly in the conflict... she isn't like you or me... she doesn't have as solid a friendship with us, she moved here when she was in second grade.... she was building up her guard then... to her that isn't a strong enough connection..... she also is less emotionally stable... not because she is a girl... just because she feels things more intensely and worries a lot more than either of us...plus having an adult might actually be a relief, if for no other reason than to be able to ask for advice.... and magic?!? that would be so cool.... Cory.... while i wish i could have been the one to tell him at least because i am the werewolf.... i am not mad and i understand" Scott finished and i felt close to tears. i allowed myself to stand and step closer to him. 

my heart was probably pounding but i was too focused on not letting myself actually cry to notice. i threw myself at Scott and buried my face into his neck when he fell over. he was still on the bed, though he was on his back, with me on his chest. he seemed to freeze as he was tense under me but i just held on tight and started mumbling. i could barely seem to get out all the apologies and gratitude i felt at the fact that he wasn't mad or abandoning me. he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. i could vaguely hear him seeming to hum and belatedly realized that sometime through the mumbling i had actually started crying and sobbing. i tensed in embarrassment and would likely have pulled away but he tightened his hold. i muttered an apology for crying and he simply shushed me.

Stiles had apparently left the room though i doubt he left the house. he was probably asking my dad about why he hadn't freaked out and if my dad thought his dad would react similarly. i did feel a bit bad that i had broken the rules and not been punished. i could look at it rationally and understand that i was in the wrong in that way but i also understood myself enough to know that i needed my dad and Scott was right.


	6. Way in the future if ever snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory broaches a topic when she feels things are getting out of her comfort zone.

"look scott... i care about you a lot" Cory said looking nervous. She took a deep breath and continued "... hell i might even say i am in love with you... but i am not completely comfortable with trying anything sexual at the moment." Cory felt her cheeks heat up. "i mean you know more about demisexuality than i do at the moment with all your studying and trying to make me feel accepted." She smiled warmly to show her gratitude.

"i do trust you but we never really got into any deep conversations.... you always had stiles for that and ... i just never really had anyone that i was that open with" Cory said clearing her throat. "... and for me i need to know all the deep dark secrets and little thoughts that you wouldn't share with anyone.... i know that sounds a bit much but i can't help it" Cory said trying to explain to the best of her ability.

"maybe after i get to know who you are i might be ready but right now... i am really not ready.... your one of the few people that i actually want to get to know well enough to give that part of myself to" Cory rambled focusing her eyes on the floor to avoid seeing his reaction.


	7. Full Moon and Lydia's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Lydia's birthday party and the full moon, Cory ditches the party after it just barely begun to take care of her friends in the train car.

Cory ran into the train car hearing Erica's screams. she shouted in panic seeing the torture devices Derek was using to hold the three new wolves. "Derek NO" Cory said and moved closer barely paying his growl any mind. "Derek no .... mountain ash... not pain" Cory said placing a careful hand on his shoulder while he growled. "it won't ground them" he snapped and Cory held his gaze. "but it will keep them in one area... each get a circle and if they find an anchor then they can be let out" Cory said moving his hand from the device before loosening it and covering the wounds with her hand before muttering a small healing spell. Erica seemed dazed with tears in her eyes as Cory led her a few feet from the other wolves. "you will be fine Erica" Cory said backing up and closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Cory felt the grainy feeling that was mountain ash in her hand before she slowly walked a circle large enough to lay down in around Erica letting the ash fall in a circle around her.

Cory moved to Boyd and moved him a bit away from the wall. Giving him a reassuring smile, she quietly went about forming a circle of similar size with closed eyes. the circles felt much like bumpers in the pinball machine that had become her mind. Cory glanced to Isaac and Derek with a look asking if they needed her to circle them in. Isaac seemed uncertain but Derek shook his head. Cory moved to Isaac's side and said "i will be here and i can make a larger circle if you want.... i will be here to release you if you find an anchor" . Isaac swallowed and mumbled something ending with the word outside. Cory looked confused "you want a circle outside" she asked to clarify. Isaac gave a firm nod and Cory glanced to Derek. while she planned to do what Isaac said as it would ease any tension, it was dangerous and if Derek found it to be too dangerous they would be forced to find another way. 

Derek seemed to be thinking it over so Cory held out a hand for Isaac to take; when he did she closed her eyes and started to mumble. Isaac tensed with nerves at the magic she was using on him that he didn't know it's affects. "Selene... Artemis... Diana ... bring forth control and focus to this wolf. let his mind be clear and his actions reflect his soul. give him protection from those that would harm him for things that are not his doing" Cory raised her voice enough for him to hear so he would relax. Derek seemed to have watched her and gave a nod when her eyes opened. Derek looked conflicted though the reason would not be brought up tonight. Cory nodded and led Isaac outside by his hand. 

"i will be right here... i will stay out here because Derek will watch the other two and because i have complete faith that you will be able to find an anchor... you are strong and just far too good sometimes... you are enough and ... i know this is weird coming from me... but i am proud of you" Cory said having paused and looked him firmly in the eyes. Cory felt herself flush before she started walking again leading him toward a place that would at least have some protection if anything occurred. "Stilinski and Mccall are idiots" Isaac said quietly and Cory felt her heart skip a beat but she quickly pretended that she hadn't heard. "ready for that circle?" Cory asked trying to sound cheerful but knowing she would fail completely. "don't sound so confident" he said teasingly though he still looked nervous. Cory gave a small smile before she released his hand and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, Cory started making a large circle though it wasn't the largest she had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished but i do like this.
> 
> i kinda get shipper feels for Isaac and Cory but i have to slap my hand cause that is not suppose to happen.
> 
> i made up the prayer thing that Cory said over Isaac.
> 
> also, this line:"Stilinski and Mccall are idiots" isn't suppose to be Shippy. they are suppose to mean that they take her for granted and she deserves people that care about her more.


End file.
